


Date Night

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

You smiled when you heard the engine of Angel’s motorcycle come down your street. You’d spent the last few hours preparing for tonight and you were excited. You were checking over the materials for the night when you heard his keys hit the lock. 

“Hey, querida, I’m home,” he announced as he shut the door.

You waited for him to make his way to the back of the house where you were waiting. You took his hand the moment you saw him and silently led him to the backyard.

“Baby, what–” he cut himself off when he saw the setup and smiled. 

You had moved the small couch from the living room to the backyard and decorated the area in fairy lights. You hung a white sheet from the clothesline and had a Netflix movie queued up to project onto it. You’d stocked up on snacks and drinks for the both of you and had Angel’s beers on ice right next to where he would sit.

“I know a lot’s been going on with the club lately,” you said as you turned to face him. “So I just wanted to do something to take your mind off it.”

Angel smiled and pulled you flush against him, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, mi amor, but I’m thankful for whatever it was.”


End file.
